The Boys Are Back In Town
by DesolatePassion
Summary: There has been a string of murders reported in Beacon Hills, California. A phone call to the right hunters has a set of infamous brothers headed their way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: **The Boys Are Back In Town**

Scott was still severely disappointed by what had happened last night. His one chance at becoming human again had been snatched away by Derek. Derek Fucking Hale. The newest Alpha had reigned supreme and forced everyone to leave after his announcement, eyes shining red. They were much more dominating than the icy blue that he used to have. Scott could still hear the deafening 'squish' of Derek killing his Uncle Peter, the previous Alpha.

Stirred out of his thoughts of last night he could only realize one thing. School had been dragging on today. He wasn't even sure why he even came, nor was he sure why the rest of them attended as well. Minus Lydia who was currently in the hospital, they had all pretty much bared witness to one of the most traumatizing things they'd probably (rather hopefully) ever see.

The teen's phone buzzed a few times in his pocket. He pulled it as discreetly out of his pocket as he could before hiding it in his lap. He looked down at the screen to see two new messages. There was one from Stiles and one from Allison. He ignored the one from Stiles, knowing his best friend would totally understand if he went to console his girlfriend first, after all her aunt had been killed last night. It was not that he didn't want to be there for Stiles too, but all that he could think about was how horrible it must have been for Allison, to be thrown into this mess in such a short period of time. It seemed like only yesterday she was suspicious of her family keeping secrets. Not to mention watching somebody being burned alive could take its toll on someone.

'_Scott, big news. Can you meet me after school?' _

He sent a quick reply, knowing that if he got caught he'd get detention and risk not seeing her even longer. Looking at the clock he couldn't wait until school was over. Sometimes he wished instead of being a werewolf, he could have been a Jedi.

Twenty agonizing minutes later he jumped up as the bell rang, grabbed his backpack and ran to meet with Allison. He could smell the anxiety rolling off of her as he rounded the corner to her locker. He heard the whispers and saw the looks of pity and judgment being sent Allisons' way.

"Hey dude did you get my tex-", Stiles practically ran up next to him out of breath, cheeks slightly red from running. He grabbed Scott's shoulder as a crutch to catch his breath.

"Not now Stiles, we'll talk later okay?" Scott pulled away from him and all but sprinted to Allison, who looked like she was holding back tears.

Her dark brown locks were being twirled nervously in her fingers as she tried to ignore all the gossip about her now deceased aunt. She was strong; she could ignore all of this. They had no idea what was going on, what was out there, or what she had been through. Scott stopped right in front of her and she managed a small smile. The tip of his shoes touched her own as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the school, tugging her towards the lacrosse field and towards the bleachers. This seemed to be the safest place to speak alone with her. Keeping her hand intertwined with his, he gave the back of her hand a reassuring thumb caress. Even if he was failing two classes at least he knew how to comfort his own girlfriend.

"You said you had some big news?" He questioned gently, not wanting to sound too eager. He had to admit he was pretty curious.

"Yeah," she flexed her hand in his, "I was sitting in the living room, listening to my mother make funeral arrangements for….Kate, and I overheard another phone call being made by my father. He was asking someone to send someone to help get rid of the Alpha problem. Even though Peter is the one who killed all of those people, I think my father still sees Derek as a threat…"

"So, you mean like your Dad called for reinforcements to deal with Derek? Isn't there some sort of rule against killing innocent werewolves?" Scott seemed pretty surprised. He'd always thought of Allison's dad as a do-it-yourself kind of man, not to mention he thought Derek was pretty fucking terrifying but nothing worth trying to kill him for.

She gave a nod, "They'll be arriving tomorrow and staying at my place. I guess they're pretty big time hunters and always get the job done? My father was a little reluctant to agree to their help specifically but they're supposedly a good friends' sons. I have no idea what to expect Scott. What should we do?"

Allison looked at him with shining eyes. Scott sighed, pulled her to his side, wrapped his arm around her, and gave her a giant hug. She looked like she needed it. Using his newly released hand he touched the side of her face before brushing some hair behind her ear.

"I guess we go and warn Derek."

* * *

The sound of Metallica was what had shaken Dean Winchester out of his sleep. He flexed his hand before reaching over to the dingy hotel night stand to grasp the cellphone, bringing it to his ear with a low mumbled 'hullo'. He and Sam had just gotten to sleep after a rough night of fighting a clan of witches. Man was he really tired of those bodily fluid spitting hags. They were just wrong on so many levels.

"Dean, a family friend is calling in a favor." Bobby's business tone is what had Dean rubbing his eyes and shaking the bed across from his with a socked foot. He was slightly curious as to why Bobby would call so early but let it slide as he scratched the tip of his nose.

Sam yawned as he pushed the flower patterned covers off of himself and looked at his brothers face to gauge the importance of the shake n' wake-up call. Not seeing any immediate danger, he pushed his long brown hair out of his face and listened intently to the conversation at hand. Stretching seemed like a good idea at this point in time. His body was definitely sore from taking a table to the chest.

"Alright Bobby, what's the case?" The oldest brother got up and started rooting through his duffel bag for some clean clothes, cellphone propped to his ear with a shoulder. He may of passed out as soon as they got back last night, but hell if he was going to smell like hag vomit all day. Just imagining sitting in the Impala all day, letting the smell simmer was enough to make him gag.

"Well apparently there's been a string of murders up in northern California. Some of them seem pretty gruesome. Looks to be a werewolf problem. They're having some trouble capturing the Alpha and wanted a few extra hands to help. You think you boys can handle that?" Bobby did always have a way with making him feel relatively childish.

With a sarcastic "Yes _Mom, send the location_" Dean hung up the phone and grabbed his clothes, heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Did he mention that he felt gross still? Sam threw on his jacket and rapped on the door to the bathroom as he heard water run.

"What are we up against?"

There was a muffled reply, "Werewolf in California. Nothing we can't handle. You grabbin' some grub before we head out?"

Sam rolled his eyes, already knowing that Dean wanted him to bring him something back. His long legs carried him swiftly to the door as he went to the closest gas station to grab some food. The walk only took him about five minutes since it was just around the corner. Figuring a greasy meat and cheese croissant would do for Dean and a medium fruit tray for himself he walked towards the counter. He smiled forcibly at the indifferent cashier, who looked just as tired as he did, and looked at the tiny give-a-penny-take-a-penny clock which read 7:53am. They hadn't gotten back until about 3 that morning. He gave a sigh, a small thank you, grabbed the bag and headed back towards the small motel.

Dean came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a pristine white towel as Sam pushed the door open with a squeak. Setting the bag down he pulled out the fruit tray and wolfed down what he could before he made his way to the shower.

Letting the towel drape itself over his shoulders, Dean made his way over to the bag that Sam had brought in. The oldest brother cracked a small grin as he un-wrapped the scrumptious sandwich. A small beep resonated around the room as Dean walked over, mouth full of breakfast. Picking up the phone, Dean squinted his eyes in concentration. Reading the screen he couldn't help but mutter, 'Where the hell is Beacon Hills?'

* * *

**AN:/**

A thumbs up to all who read this story! I've been dying to do a crossover fanfic, but I've never done one before so bear with me? As far as time goes for this I'm going to just place it after season 1 of TeenWolf and before the end of season 5 for Supernatural.

Any and all feedback is appreciated and welcomed! Until next chapter!  
Ta~!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Well hello readers! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm so glad that chapter one has caught at least a little bit of attention! I was rather surprised, pleasantly mind you. (Another shameless thank you to those who reviewed! Thank you so much to Belladonna-Isabella, Cassie0, the fire queen, angelofthewaves, Don'tBreakMyHeartAgain, Dragon Paranormal, and TmAnR!)

I'm sorry there's no set update schedule for this, I'm working on getting better with managing my time. Ah, I guess this is also where I should state that I **do not own Teen Wolf**, nor any of the characters unless stated (but I try my best not to shove unknown/created characters into fanfiction.) Onwards!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Stiles frowned as Scott ran to Allison. Sure, he understood that it was her Aunt that died, but what he didn't get was that Scott didn't think seeing a burning corpse would freak him out, at least a little bit. Even Jackson seemed a bit on edge that day in school. He gave a sigh and rolled his eyes before taking off to his jeep. Maybe he'd pay a visit to his dad at the station, bring the hardworking man some food.

He stopped off at a fast food place and got himself some curly fries and grabbed his dad a healthy salad and a turkey burger. As soon as that was done the drive to see his dad didn't seem to take that long. He gave a wayward thought to homework, shoving some fries into his mouth as he drove along. He could go work on a paper for Economics, considering Coach Finstock didn't appreciate his last detailed report on the male circumcision, but what the heck. Whatever his dad was up to at the police station had to be a hell of a lot more interesting than doing another paper.

Parking in a visitor spot, Stiles brought his jeep to a jolting stop. Leaving the remainder of the curly fries in his cup holder, he turned the jeep off. Pulling his keys out of the ignition he jingled them in his hand as he walked down the sidewalk and into the building. Nodding to the officer at the big wooden desk he gave a big grin and waved the food for his dad in the air.

"Brought some love and care for the padre, mind buzzing me in?"

The officer gave a small smile and a nod before letting Stiles into the 'Police Only' area of the station. Shoving his keys in his pocket and fisting the fast food bag, Stiles pushed through the door and made his way back to his dad's office. The area seemed relatively quiet, so he did his best to match the silence just in case his dad was napping. He opened the door to find his dad looking through some files. His brow furrowed as he looked at the open file on the desk. In the open file was a picture of Kate Argent, her golden blonde hair dull and spread out as she lay in the picture, covered in blood. Looking up at his son, Sheriff Stilinski furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, but with a tired smile gave a greeting.

"Please tell me that's a double cheeseburger with a side of potato wedges and ranch."

"Oh, so close. Let's take a guess what's behind door number two. Mmm, a deliciously healthy turkey burger with a side salad? I think so!" Stiles handed over the bag to his father before perching in the chair in front of the desk. He took his hand and spread the files out so that he could look at them closer.

Sheriff Stilinski gave a small frown, he missed good food. Sighing he opened the bag and pulled out the sandwich, taking a bite before pulling all the files away from his nosey son. This was important business…well not really, the case was already closed but something just didn't sit right with the older Stilinski.

"Wha-hey! I was just looking, it's not like I can magically show people images if I see them once or something…" Stiles gave a small pout as his dad took another bite of the burger. He looked around the office, maybe he should bring something in to brighten up the room a little bit, considering how much time his dad spends in here.

"So, did we get drinks with this sub-par meal?"

Stiles looked his father in the face, just stared until he registered what had been asked. A look of surprise made its way to his face.

"Oh man, I knew I was forgetting something! I'll run to the break room and check out the machine." Stiles got up and out of the chair and made his way into the hallway. Walking a few doors down he turned into the break room, nodding with a forced smile at one of the female officers. Looking at the soda machine he decided to grab himself a Sprite and get his father a bottle of water. As he put in the change for his dad's drink he heard a low rumble then the slamming of two car doors. He grabbed the bottle of water and walked over to the window. Parked a little further down from his jeep was a sleek, black Chevy Impala. His eyes widened in happiness, he'd only seen a few cool looking cars around Beacon Hills before and that was Derek's Camaro and Jackson's Porsche.

Turning away from the window he made his way to the door, drinks in hand. He twisted the door knob and stepped into the hallway, catching the tail end of a suit walking into his dad's office. He licked his lips, a nervous habit, before he slowly made his way to the doorway.

"Sheriff Stilinski, my name is Agent Hetfield and this is Agent Daltery. We're here on account of all of the animal attacks in the area. We've heard that it was the work of a mountain lion?" A flash of FBI badges, Stiles assumed, as he watched the two men whip something from their jacket pockets.

A tall man with short blond hair and freckles lightly dusting his nose shook hands with Sheriff Stilinski, as an even taller man with medium length brown hair gave a small nod. Stiles stopped in the doorway and peeked around the tallest man to get a look at his father's face. It seemed rather confused.

"That's what everyone is saying. We haven't had an attack in a while though, so I'm not exactly sure why you fellows are here…" Sheriff Stilinski trailed off. Something seemed off.

The tallest party member of the party spoke up, "Well, we specialize specifically in wild animal attacks and when heard we had to come check it out. Is there any way we can view the files? I find it hard to believe that one mountain lion could have attacked so many people in such a short amount of time."

Sheriff Stilinski sighed as he nodded and moved around his desk to lead Agent Daltery to the file room. He gave a stern look to his son and mouthed "behave" as he left, the taller officer following him.

Stiles maneuvered his way around the remaining agent and set the drinks on his dad's desk.

"So, Hetfield, huh? You sing for Metallica?" Stiles smiled at the blond agent, propping himself up against the desk behind him, taking a swig of his drink.

Dean gave a snort; at least this kid knew something about who's who in music. With a quick smirk he shook his head, "Nah, if I did that don't you think I'd be rich, laying somewhere in the sun?" His green eyes gave an amused glint.

The teen shrugged and looked around, like he hadn't been in this office before.

"I'm sorry, I never asked who you were. Aren't you a little young to be back here?" Dean looked the boy once over. He couldn't have been older than 16, decked out in a simple t-shirt covered with a flannel.

"Helps to be the son of the sheriff, Stiles by the way," the teen smiled proudly, "and since we're playing twenty questions I have to ask, is the Impala out there yours?" It had to be, Stiles knew he'd never seen it before today.

"Yeah, that's my baby alright." He loved that car just as much as he loved Sammy, if not a smidge more.

"I'm surprised they let you drive around in that for work, must be a pretty lenient force you've got there…so how long have you worked with the moose? I mean, I don't mean to offend, but the guy is freakin' huge!" Stiles mentally compared his height to the two agents. He was about 5'11"…and the other two were taller than him. The tallest made Stiles feel short, and he was almost six feet tall.

Dean gave a chuckle, "It seems like we've worked together as long as I can remember." He gave a thought about how no one seemed to assume he and Sam were related, but then moved on. He was on a hunt; he needed to get information about this werewolf thing.

"So, what do you think of all of these mountain lion attacks?" Dean leaned against the doorway and looked at Stiles. The boy seemed to fidget with the hem of his plaid shirt a little before blowing up his cheeks and letting out a 'Psh'.

"Yeah, these" there was a brief pause, "…mountain lion attacks." He'd never been super good at lying, but it made him a little nervous to lie to the FBI, he wasn't related to them. "Man, they put a damper on late night get togethers. There's a nine o'clock curfew and all the good stuff starts at at least nine fifteen." Yeah right, mountain lion. That alpha had killed everyone and a poor mountain lion had been killed in his place. That was all done and over with though. Praise whichever deity.

Dean eyed Stiles, the teen seemed a little anxious at the conversation, which was interesting. Before he could ask any more questions Sam walked up behind him with the Sheriff at his side. In his hands was a giant pile of folders containing everything from the Hale fire (which the Sheriff somehow thought were related to the case) and the animal attacks. Opening the top folder, which was the file on Laura Hale, Sam let Dean peek over the top. The town may have said mountain lion, but the tests said it was a wolf. That was what he'd been looking for. Dean closed the file and nodded at his brother.

"Thanks Sheriff, we'll be in touch." Sam said with a small smile, shaking the man's hand. Giving a small nod to Stiles, Dean followed in suit with shaking the Sheriffs hand before turning and walking down the hall with his brother.

The older Stilinski looked over to his son who had his phone out, texting, "I hope you didn't make too big of an ass out of yourself."

Stiles feigned shock, looking up from his phone, "Why father, why would you ever assume such a thing? Do you even know what assume means? It's said that when you assume…" He leaned a little closer towards his father and lowered his voice, "you make an ass out of you and me." He gave his biggest grin and hit send. His father shook his head before giving a small chuckle, watching his son settle back into the chair.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Scott was walking and stopped in front of the decrepit Hale house as he received the text message from Stiles. He didn't even need to open it to see what it said. As he re-read the message he frowned before looking up worriedly at the house. First there were hunters and now this? He hoped Derek was there.

The text buzzed to remind Scott to open it.

"**Feds are here.**"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

AN: So that was the first interaction! Hopefully it wasn't too disappointing! I had originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but I feel that it's best if I break it up into two parts. I was wondering, do you guys think I should bring in Castiel? Or should I keep this strictly sibling? As well, do you think I should bring in a little romance? Thoughts?

Anyways I hope you've enjoyed it, I'll be posting again soon!

Ta~!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers! It's been awhile, no? Well I'm back with the next chapter and I do hope you enjoy! I wanted to take the time to again thank you all for reviewing, the favorites and the follows! I love to see that people are interested in the continuation of this tale! Again, thank you all! (And if you have any fanfics to recommend I'd be delighted to read them, I'm running out of reads!)

Also, this isn't really beta'd or anything unless you include my spell/grammar checks on Word…so sorry if you see some mistakes! Another thing is that I'm working on a one-shot that should be up relatively soon, so be on the lookout Teen Wolfers!

Ah, we've come to the part where I have to tell you that I do **NOT** own **Teen Wolf/Supernatural**, I am only borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes (non-profit of course.)

Onwards!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Scott slipped his phone back into his pocket. They were so screwed right now. He jogged up onto the porch of the Hale house and listened in. He couldn't hear another heartbeat…which meant Derek wasn't home. He put his hands up to his face and tried to rub some of the anxiety out, but it just didn't work. He tilted his head back, looking at the beginnings of the evening sky and sighed. _If I were Derek Hale, where would I be if I wasn't creeping in my broken-down house… _Well maybe, just maybe if he yelled Derek might hear him.

"Derek!" Scott tried his best not to sound exasperated, "It's really freaking important that you come out here and talk to me! I know you're around here somewhere!" He walked down the steps and started making his way around the house. Then the smallest sound of something opening, that old, rusted scraping noise made its way to his ears. _Of course he would be in his sex dungeon. It makes complete sense. _The teen wolf rolled his eyes as he made his way to the gate that he'd passed through to rescue Derek just the previous night. The second Scott was at the underground gate, he saw a pair of red eyes staring out at him. Just as they had been there, the red was gone and Derek's face was closer on the opposite side of the entrance.

"What."

The tone that Derek gave wasn't really that of a question. More like the tone of an annoyed older brother. The alpha opened the door and stepped out, placing a rather medieval looking lock on the door. Slipping the key in his pocket, he looked expectantly at Scott.

"Right! Well, Allison's dad apparently sees you as a threat," at this Derek almost wants to roll his eyes, "and he's asked two hunters to come help him "take care" of you! They'll be staying with her, I guess and not to mention the freaking FBI is here! Stiles threw me a text. I just thought that you should know." Scott ran a hand through his hair; he hadn't actually had a plan of what to do after he told Derek.

"The FBI isn't anything to be worried about, I or we collectively as a group have not done anything to point a finger in our own direction. As for the hunters, I'll keep an eye out. Stay away from Allison's place until this all blows over." With that Derek abruptly turned around and made his way to his house.

"A "thanks Scott!" would be appreciated! I didn't even have to warn him." He furrowed his eyebrows, looking again to the now night sky and furrowed his eyebrows. Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers. He rolled his shoulders a bit and took off in his beta form towards the Stilinski household. He should probably see if Stiles learned anything more about the FBI visit, that and he can steal his best buds cell phone and call Allison. He smiled at the thought of hearing his girlfriend's voice, which seemed to make time pass faster because the next thing he knew he was staring at the jeep parked in Stiles driveway.

Scott knew that his friend locked the door so with a jump and a front flip he landed on the roof adjacent to the other teen's room. Peeking in he saw Stiles sitting at his desk, scrolling through whatever was on his laptop. Pushing up the window Scott jumped in silently and tapped on Stiles shoulder.

"Ohhh, my god!" Stiles jumped in his seat and spun around to look at whoever touched him. Scott gave a chuckle as his friend punched him in the leg, "Are you kidding me? Can't you use the door? Man I've got to learn to lock my damn window…" He spun back around, trying to slow his heart down a little bit.

"So, what are you looking at?" Scott kneeled down next to Stiles and peered at the screen. Stiles looked over at him and just let his mouth run.

"Since I've already finished my homework, I decided to take it upon myself to see if I couldn't try and find some sort of background to the FBI agents that came by today. Dude, they drove a nice, black, Chevy Impala! Not to mention the one agent shares a last name with the lead singer of Metallica! There's no way there can be that many people with the same last name right? That and they said they specialized in wild animal attacks? I'm not sure if the FBI has a division like that!"

Scott looked at him with wide eyes and tried to follow everything.

"Wait, they really had a Chevy Impala? What year?"

"Definitely a classic, probably a 67' or 68'" Stiles said excitedly, "WAIT, that's not the point though! I'm saying here that something doesn't seem right…"

"Just because you haven't heard of it Stiles, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." He stood up and flopped onto his friends' bed.

"Well, I'm all for the conspiracy theories here Scott, but I'm completely serious. I've got this gut feeling…" Stiles twisted around and just wished Scott would actually listen to him for once. Just once really listen and actually hear him.

"Maybe it's all the curly fries you eat." Scott shrugged, "Did anything out of the ordinary happen while they were there? No crossbows or guns right?" He felt himself calming down from his worries earlier. Maybe the feds really were just here because they thought it was an animal attack.

Stiles sighed and turned back around to continue searching the internet for any sort of opening.

There was an almost comfortable silence that filled the room.

"Hey Stiles, can I use your phone?"

And there it went.

With another sigh, Stiles haphazardly tossed his phone towards the bed, knowing Scott would catch it with his Super Wolf powers.

"Thanks dude!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After Scott had kissed her goodbye, Allison went to her car and drove herself to the hospital. She sent a quick text to her parents that she was visiting Lydia. Signing the guest book she made her way back to the room where Lydia was. Stopping herself in the doorway she couldn't help but to stare at her lifeless friend. They'd checked her wounds the previous night, but she was healing at a human rate so there was no worry about her being a werewolf.

Biting her lip, she made her way forward and sat in the seat next to her best friend's body. Taking Lydia's hand into her own, she gave a small smile.

"Hey Lydia, its Allison…I just wanted to let you know that I can't wait for you to wake up and feel better. I miss you at school….I even miss how you sometimes just boss me around and make me go places. When you're feeling up to, let's…just go to the mall or something. I'll see if I can't get some money from my dad and treat you to ice cream…" Allison's head leaned onto the bed, "I could really use my best friend right now…"

Lydia gave no response, not that Allison had expected anything. She spent the next couple of hours just sitting next to her best friend, rattling off anything that pops into her head. Who else was she supposed to talk to…Lydia was pretty much her only lady friend. Scott's mom came in a put a comforting hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Don't worry Allison, all her vitals are strong, we just need to wait a little longer. How about you just go home and get some rest okay?"

Allison tilted her head up and smiled. Scotts' mom was so nice to her even though she'd gotten Scott in trouble because of her birthday skip.

"Thank you for taking care of her," her dark curls bounced as she stood up and made her way out of the hospital and to her car. The drive home was short and she pulled into the garage just as the night sky came out to play. Pulling her backpack onto her shoulder she made her way into the house to find her mother in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey dear, we're having spaghetti for dinner. Why don't you go upstairs and try to get some homework done while it's finishing? Also, your father should be back soon. You left his space in the garage open right?"

"Yes ma'am…and I think I can manage that." Allison gave her mother a small smile and made her way to her bedroom. Just as she was about to start into some history homework her phone started buzzing. Looking at the caller id she squint her eyes in confusion.

"Stiles?" She answered the phone in a confused tone. It was odd that he'd call without Scott being with her.

"Well it's nice to hear from you too." Scott's voice gave the impression of a smile.

Now it made sense.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Chris Argent was a smart man. He was also very wary about letting two strange hunters into his house without even meeting them, but he did know John…and he definitely trusted Bobby Singer. He had once been on a hunt for an omega, back when he was slightly rooky-ish, and had his ass saved by the older hunter. He's always been grateful since. So he arranged for himself to meet the two Winchester boys before he brought them home for dinner, the gas station would do.

He watched as the sleek car pulled into the parking spot next to his. He got out of his car, chin held high, letting it be known that he'd be in charge of this hunt. Though, he was rather surprised as two men got out of the car. He definitely pictured them both a bit younger….and shorter. The tallest was the first to greet him, with a nod and an extended hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He pointed at the driver who had just rallied his way up to his side.

"Charmed." Dean said as he waved his hand. "So I hear you've got a furry problem?"

Chris looked on skeptically and shook Sam's hand.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, we'll need to know everything that's happened up until now. Do you know who it is?" Dean said.

Sam shot a look Dean's way, "What he means is, it'd be a lot easier to help you get this over with if you would possibly share the information."

They didn't seem like hunters. At all. Then again they didn't really seem like bad guys either. Chris liked to think that his judgments were usually pretty spot on, but he'd rather not talk about werewolves out in the public ear.

"Sure thing, but I want it to be known, that I'm the leader in this rendezvous and you'll do best to listen to just about everything I say. We follow a code here. Now let's go get you guys settled in at my place, but no funny business because I will not hesitate to shoot you in the kneecaps and call it a hunting accident."

Dean raised his eyebrows in relative surprise; the old man had some balls.

Sam nodded, it only made sense that they'd follow the man who lived here and knew what the hell was going on in the first place.

"Great. Now I'll lead, but we're going to park your car about two blocks away from my house and then I'll give you guys a ride back to mine." Chris climbed into the driver's seat. His town, his rules.

"Don't worry Dean, your car seems like it'll be fine here." Sam looked over at his brother as they climbed into the Impala.

"Yeah, you say that now, until some hoodlum tries to take her for a joy ride." Dean frowned and followed Chris.

The drive was about fifteen minutes before Dean had to park and climb into the passenger seat of Chris' Tahoe as Sam struggled to fit in the back. Dean had to chuckle at the fact that his brother had to sit bitch and could barely fit his legs in the car. It was like trying to fit a giraffe into one of those safari jeeps. Sam glared at his brother and from there the car ride was silent.


End file.
